Get Well
by shintas1st
Summary: The difference between a cake and a pie is, one's a cake. The other is a pie.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Young Justice, the comic or the show, or any of the characters associated with it. I make no profit from this work of fiction; it is purely for entertainment purposes.

**A/N**: I've decided consistencies in my fics event-wise would be fairly fun to have. Wrote this as a fill for The Sugar Sweet Challenge by Grim Lullaby. The challenge can be found in the Young Justice Fanfiction Challenges forum. A link to the forum can be found on my profile.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

It had been four days but already the boy was showing promising signs. Robin wasn't one to stay down for long, and after his brutal run-in with Kobra* after his teams' last mission it hadn't taken him long to get in trouble for sneaking out of bed.

"Hey now, it's just me, you don't have to give me that look."

Even through the dark shades Barry could feel the teens' scathing glare boring holes right through him. Sure he'd been zipping Robin back to his room for the past half hour but it was for his own good, honest.

Okay, so maybe he let him get a little further than he should have with that odd little waddle limp he'd adapted due to his injuries. And maybe the awkward squawk he made whenever Flash swept him off his feet and back into his bed _was _hilarious. But he shouldn't have been trying to get up anyways; if he was so tired of being teased then he should know to just stay put.

Flash gave the bedridden kid his best smile, only to see the side of the other males' head when he suddenly growled and turned away. Tufts of black stuck out at odd angles from the bandages wrapped around his head, an equally white splint on his nose making his shades sit awkwardly on his face. Just beneath the rims of the lenses he could see that the pale skin was tinged darker, almost purple, and winced. Kobra had really done a number on him.

"C'mon kid, don't be like that. You have to rest to get better, it's the only way."

Silence stretched between them and it was only then that Barry realized he'd been tapping his foot, leg bouncing with nervous energy. With a frown he placed his hand on his knee, abruptly changing position and placing both elbows on his knees to lean forward. There. No more tapping.

"Robin."

"..."

"Not the cold shoulder, please? I get enough of that from Batman."

Robin could hear the slight whine in the mans' voice and something at the back of his mind suggested that he smirk at the familiar tone. He managed to keep a straight face though, and made a point of it to ignore the man for the following thirty minutes. Finally, after what seemed like forever Flash stood with a sigh. The boys' interest was perked, his head lifting a fraction though he said nothing, not even turning when he was told to "stay put". He cocked his head, listening until the sound of footsteps disappeared before hopping out of bed with a wince. His ankle throbbed slightly but it wasn't anything he couldn't handle; he just _hated _being cooped up. Stretching his legs would do him some good.

Casting a quick glance at the crutch propped against the wall by his bed he ignored it, hobbling to the door on his own. A wall of muscular black and blue greeted him when he opened the door, and he was glad for his hindered gait, otherwise he would have smacked his poor nose.

"Uh...Superbo-"

"Where do you think _you're _going. You're supposed to be in _bed_," Conner growled, brows drawn tight.

"I was just gonna get some water." Robin somehow managed to keep his voice from wavering, though he couldn't quite hold in a nervous chuckle. A step forward proved to be impossible, however, when Conners' hand suddenly met his chest. Brow rising above the rim of his shades, he gave the clone an annoyed look.

"What?"

"I'll get it, you go back to bed."

"Bu-"

"_NOW_!"

Robin was back in his rightful place sans the agitated grumbling and fussing he'd shown when made to obey Flash. Superboy could be _damn _scary.

Half a glass of water and two escape attempts later and Flash returned, nearly running into the door in his excitement.

"Ta-daa! Boston Cream Pie!" The door slammed shut behind him and an inconspicuous white box was thrust in front of his face. Flash's grin was as wide as Robin had ever seen it. He couldn't help the light twitch at the corner of his lips. It _did _smell good. Maybe he could give it a try.

"So?"

The Boy Wonder gave a hesitant nod, and the box was opened. Barry mentally pat himself on the back. Sure Robin was the brooding apprentice of the even moodier Bat but he was a kid, and all kids loved sweets!

Robins' expression dropped. What the hell...

"Don't you mean...cake?"

"What?"

"That's...that's a cake. I thought you said Boston Cream _Pie_. Not that it's a problem or anything but-"

"No, it's a pie. Boston Cream Pie. It's delicious, you should try some."

Flash was still smiling, and if he didn't know any better he wold have sworn the man was making fun of him again. Robin glanced from the _cake _to the speedster, and back again. Was Flash blind? What he was holding in his hands was clearly a _cake_, why the hell did he keep calling it a Boston Cream _Pie_? He huffed slightly as he held out his good hand for a fork, the pointed look he gave going right over the older males' head as he eagerly handed him the utensil.

"Sure, i'll try some of your _cake_." The fork sank through the chocolate and first layer of pastry like butter. He could already feel his mouth watering. While he was busy lifting the bite toward his lips Barry was staring at him with narrowed eyes.

"It's called Boston Cream _Pie_, Robin."

The treat stopped centimeters from Dicks' tongue. He could practically feel invisible chocolate particles floating in the air around his taste buds, teasing him with their silky sweetness, but he didn't care. A challenge had been issued.

"I don't care what it's called, this," he stated, waggling the fork in the air between them,"is cake."

"Pie."

"...cake."

"Pie!"

"Cake!"

"PIE!"

"CAKE!"

"PIE PIE PIE PIE PIE PIE PIE PIE PIE PIE PIE!"

The box sat innocently at Robins' bedside, said boy clenching the fork in his hand almost hard enough to bend it. A smug grin was plastered on Flash's face, his arms crossed over his chest; clearly he'd thought he'd won. After a few tense seconds Robin reached for the box, smirking at the way the irritating expression disappeared as he lifted the cake from the safety of the dresser and held it over the edge as if to drop it.

"Woah-WOAH WOAH HEY! THAT'S A THIRTY DOLLAR CAKE!"

The smile Robin sported trumped even the famous speedster grin. Slowly he set the box back down, retrieving his fork with the little morsel from where he'd set it within the container. Flash growled as he watched the boy tauntingly lick at the chocolate frosting. That _brat_. Huffing, he turned to drag his chair closer to the bed. Sure he was irritating but that didn't stop the pie from being delicious; he wanted some too!

Just as he was reaching for the chair, a wet splat sounded, the light impact of something hitting the back of his head registering through his suit. His eyes narrowed as he heard the obnoxiously high giggle erupt and with a growl he whipped around, wiping the sticky mess off with his gloved fingers. Robin was laughing so hard he'd doubled over, cast and hand encasing his stomach as he struggled not to fall over. Flash stormed over to the bed with a laugh of his own, careful of the boys' injuries but still peeved enough to grab him by the collar. The giggling ceased when Robin realized Barrys' hand was headed for the box and he squawked, flailing.

"H-hey! Cut it out!"

"Throw pie at me will ya-"

"_FLASH_."

The two froze mid struggle, Robins' good hand squashing Barrys' face into an odd grimace, the Flash himself stuck with his chocolate covered fingers smashed into the boys' cheek. In the doorway stood Canary, hands on her hips.

"I...I was jus-"

"_AUUGH, MY NOSE_!"

Barry nearly jumped out of his skin when Robin suddenly let out a loud shriek, wrenching away from him and covering his splinted nose with his hand. Canarys' eyes widened in shock and she rushed immediately to his side, elbowing Flash out of the way in the process. The man stood, face draining of color once he'd realized what he'd done.

"Oh, kid, I'm s-"

"_IT HUUUUUURTS_!"

Flash seemed to shrink into himself when Dinah suddenly turned on him, fury in her eyes. He couldn't help the shake in his step as he backed away from the advancing sonic screamer, though he did manage to catch a glimpse of Robins' triumphant grin before he turned tail and ran.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

*Robin got the crap beat out of him by Kobra in my fic Concerted, leaving him bedridden in this fic.


End file.
